


Payback

by bgn846



Series: And Then There Were None Left to be Tickled [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gladio is really ticklish, Iggy has to help him, M/M, Noct ordered climbing rope and ignis didn't notice, Noct wants payback for a lost bet, Tickle Fights, Tickling, tickle, ticklish, tied up and tickled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Noct wants to get his shield back after he lost a bet so with Ignis' help he manages to tie him down and tickle him until he almost passes out.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultimatechimera9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatechimera9/gifts).



> Had a suggestion to continue my HT and T story with Gladio getting tickled so that is what this thing is. Though you don't need to read that story to get this one. Again this doesn't happen in real life but I just have fun writing this stuff. Enjoy some tickle silliness. Probably gonna pick on Ignis next.

Ingis’ phone chimed with a notification indicating a text message from Noct.  He was in a meeting but was able to casually check his message without drawing attention.

 **Noctis (2:30pm):** _Hey I need your help_

 **Ignis (2:32pm):** _With what exactly_?

 **Noctis (2:35pm):** _Come on!! U should know… you have to help me get Gladio back_

Ignis stared at his phone for a moment before pretending to jot down a note and nodding in agreement at whatever was being discussed.  Noct really needed to stop bothering him with this request.

 **Ignis (2:38pm):** _I don’t see why I am required to help you with that endeavor_

 **Noctis (2:40pm):** _You helped him torture me!  So I think YOU of all people are required to help me get him back!_

 **Ignis (2:42pm):** _I didn’t help him, I merely suggested an apt location to tickle you since you weren’t giving him tips_

 **Noctis (2:45pm):** _Why the hell would I give him tips!  He already had me hog tied and YOU as I remember DID help by joining in!!!_

 **Ignis (2:50pm):** _Aren’t you supposed to be in class? I don’t believe texting me during school is a good habit to form_

 **Noctis (2:52pm):** _F I N E stuffy pants I’ll bug you about it when you pick me up but I’m not falling for this changing the subject shit you WILL help me!_

 **Ignis (2:53pm):** _L A N G U A G E_

The messages ceased after that and Ignis had about an hour before he had to pick up Noct.  He knew that the prince had been trying for weeks to get his shield back.  He would have to explain, yet again, that making a bet with someone and losing doesn’t mean you have to get them back.  

Noct strode across the front lawn of the school towards the crown issued car that his advisor drove.  Once he slid into the backseat he immediately began listing off ideas on bets that Gladio might accept and lose. “I was thinking maybe a race or something where I could use my ability to warp or something like that.  He’s just not willing to make a bet he thinks he can’t win.” 

“Afternoon your highness, I hope your day went well.  I’m fine, thank you for asking.” Ignis added dryly.

Noct sighed. “Yes, Hi!  Now that we have that out of the way… help me!!”

“Firstly, you should’ve never made the initial bet then you wouldn’t have this problem.” 

“Arrrggg… Specs you’re really killing me here.  Why can’t you just help me and then I’ll never bug you about it again.”

Ignis sighed and began driving them back to Noct’s apartment. “Let me think about it and maybe after dinner I’ll have an idea.”

“YESSSSS!! Now we are talking, make it a good one I want to tickle torture him and be able to gloat at the same time.”

Noct was on his best behavior when they got home, he went straight to the table and started his homework.  Ignis knew this was all a ploy to get him to do his bidding but quite frankly it was working.  Even if he was able to only enjoy it for one night.  He debated about adding noticeable amounts of vegetables to his dinner but decided that might be pushing it.

“Well any ideas?” Noct asked tentatively near the end of dinner.

“Perhaps.” Ignis looked up from his plate and stared at the prince. “Has Gladio started training you for close quarters combat with a weapon?”

Noct looked confused for a moment and then raised an eyebrow. “He has trained me for close combat but no weapons yet.  Why?”

“I recently added a training session to my schedule with another glaive.  We train on different techniques than what Gladio knows to help broaden my skillset.  I could teach you a trick that he hasn’t shown you yet.  Then maybe he would accept a bet with you since he would think you were unable to perform the task.”   

Noct put his fork down and was thinking. “Do you think I could learn it and actually successfully use it against him?”

“It would require a few weeks extra training but I believe you would be able to master one trick well enough to surprise him and win a bet.” Ignis assumed his addition of extra training would make the prince back off but he shocked him with the answer.

“Can we start tomorrow? I want to get going like as soon as possible.”

“Very well, I’ll see about rearranging your schedule and then we can start.   I have to warn you though; if you slack off even once I won’t continue the training.”

“Oh you don’t have to worry about that, I’m gonna get him good!” Noct was grinning like a mad man as he finished up the rest of his dinner.

Ignis was slightly worried he had created a monster given the sheer look of joy Noct had on his face that he was going to best his shield.

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis was trying not to pay too much attention to his phone.  It had been a few weeks since the plan to train Noct was hatched.  He knew that Noct had planned on using his new technique on Gladio today in training and he was curious to know the outcome. He had just left a meeting and was heading to his office when he finally received a text.

 **Noctis (5:53pm):** _OMG IT WORKED!!!_

 **Noctis (5:53pm):** _I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!!!_

 **Noctis (5:54pm):** _Ignis are you there? Answer me!!!!!!!!!_

 **Ignis (5:55pm):** _Yes I’m here, you must give me time to type a response.  Congratulations._  

 **Noctis (5:56pm):** _Hey so he only agreed to the terms so long as you were around to act as referee, he thinks I might hurt him or something. Not sure why but anyway you have to get over to my apartment like in the next 20 minutes.  It’s happening!!_

Ignis wasn’t expecting that provision.  He knew what was in store for the shield, but he still didn’t think he would have to watch.  He felt slightly guilty that his downfall had been partially his doing.   Reluctantly packing his briefcase he headed out to be a witness to Noct’s payback. 

Upon entering the apartment Ignis nodded to Gladio who was sitting on the couch with an amused look on his face.  Noct was nowhere to be seen, though he could hear things being thrown around in his bedroom. “I take it you are to be tickle tortured this evening.”

“Yep, princess came up with a move in training that actually worked, I think he had help but I’ll tell you about it later.”

Ignis took a deep breath through his nose and wandered off into the kitchen.  He hoped that Gladio wouldn’t be able to figure out he had helped Noct but he would have to wait to find out.

Noct finally came back into the living room with a coil of rope. “Let the tickling begin.” He grinned. 

“Whoa, you actually bought rope for this one, geez Noct, has it been bothering you that much that you lost that bet last month.”

“Noct, where did you get that?” Ignis asked as he came back into the living room. 

“I ordered it online, look it’s the strong stuff for rope climbing.” Placing it on the table Noct went to grab a chair from the dining room and drug it over closer to the living room.  “Sit.” He commanded looking at his shield.

Gladio just shrugged and got up off the couch and sat down in the chair.  “Ignis gets final say if you do something that might hurt me. Okay.”

“Why do you keep thinking I’m going to hurt you, I’m not.”

“Well you’re the one with fucking climbing rope and a vendetta.” 

Noct just scoffed and shook his head. “Take your socks off.” As he waited for Gladio to do that he unraveled the rope. 

Ignis could only watch as Noct began to lash his bodyguard to a chair.  He wasn’t sure what to think of this whole development.  Gladio didn’t seem too fazed by it, which was surprising, but they had only just started. 

Noct began by wrapping the rope around Gladio’s chest and the back of the chair about five or six times to secure him in place.  He was pulling tightly and at one point raised his foot to get more leverage off the back of the chair to make it tighter.

“Ack… hunngh… Iggy… help me… he’s…he’s… squishing…aaahhh… my lungs.”  Gladio gasped. 

“Noctis, you won’t enjoy your torturous tickling if your victim is passed out.”

“What… Oh shit! Sorry big guy… uh let me..” He trailed off as he tried to loosen some of the rope.  “That better?”

Gladio nodded. “That’s why I wanted Iggy here.”

“You could have just asked me, I would have done something to fix it.” Noct replied tying off the ends and looking around for the rest of the rope.

“You would’ve thought I was lying to get an easier treatment and probably still not have believed me even if I was blue in the face from lack of oxygen.”

Noct stopped what he was doing and walked around to look at Gladio in the eyes.  “I would have noticed, I’m not that bad.  I’ll try to be better, I swear.”  He looked a little upset.

“It’s fine Noct, I trust you but I know how you get when you’re excited about something.” 

“Okay, hands and feet next.” Noct announced as he knelt down beside the side of the chair and started wrapping the rope around Gladio’s left wrist and ankle to secure them together.  The shields foot wasn’t touching the floor and his arm was stretched downwards holding the weight. 

“There’s more!  Oh gods.”  Gladio grumbled as he pulled a little at the rope. 

Noct got up and repeated the same process on the right side.  Gladio’s feet were hanging free with his soles exposed and his upper body was secured to the chair.  He wasn’t going anywhere. 

Ignis got up. “If you feel safe enough Gladio, I’ll go start making dinner.”  He had decided to change the menu given the activities that were taking place.

“Yeah I’m good. I’ll just holler for you if he tries to kill me.” The shield huffed.  “Be sure to stop him in fifteen minutes!” He added quickly.

Ignis walked away but he still heard the indignant sigh that Noct let out.  This was going to be interesting.  After starting a timer he began digging around in a cupboard looking for something specific when he heard a yelp followed by a loud laugh.   He immediately turned around to see Gladio grinning and twitching slightly. 

“Dude!  I barely touched your foot.” Noct exclaimed. “Are your feet really that sensitive?” He didn’t wait for an answer and used both his hands to dig into the sole of Gladio’s left foot.  This move elicited another loud laugh followed by a breathless gasp as Noct switched feet.

Ignis was a little taken aback looking at Gladio just laugh and laugh.  He wasn’t expecting him to be so happy looking at being tied to a chair and tickled.  He kept twitching in his seat and throwing his head back as he laughed. 

Noct had given up on his feet and was circling the chair looking for other places to try.  “What about here….” He slowly started to unfurl his fingers and attacked his shields ribs. 

“Auughh!” Gladio shouted followed by a raucous peel of laughter. “Noct… ha…. this is… eee… fun!”

“You are so weird! Let’s see how much fun you’ll be having after I get your neck!” Noct ran around to the back of the chair and began tickling both sides at once. Gladio couldn’t keep Noct’s fingers away, he threw his head from one side to the other attempting to stop the onslaught. Tears were streaming down his face at this point.  He couldn’t move away and that just intensified the sensation. 

Ignis was trying hard to not get distracted from his task in the kitchen.  It was almost impossible.  Noct had Gladio laughing like a kid and he was smiling just from listening.

“Specs! He has ticklish knees too!  This is insane.”  Noct called out suddenly. 

Gladio was gasping for breath and pulling at the rope but Noct didn’t stop.  “Let me… catch… ngh… my breath.” 

“Oh I’m not stopping that easily.” Noct shot back, he stopped squeezing Gladio’s knees and moved to the back of the chair and knelt down.  He reached underneath his tank top and furiously started tickling above his hips.  This move undid the shield.  He howled with laughter and arched his back trying to get away.  However, the move put too much pressure on his already constricted lungs and his breath was coming out ragged.

Noct didn’t notice at first that Gladio’s laughter had changed to full out gasping until he looked up and saw him with his eyes clenched shut. 

“Noc…. Noct... I… Iggy…” He weakly sputtered out as his head drooped forward. 

Ignis thought he heard his name and he looked up to see Noct with a panicked look on his face.  “Noctis!” He shouted.

Noct realizing what was happening stood up immediately and called a dagger from the armiger and swiftly cut through the ropes holding Gladio to the chair.

The shield listed slightly to the left and sucked in a large gulp of air and started to fall forward out of the chair. “Noct… help me… I can’t” He pleaded as he fell unable to put his feet down to catch himself.

Ignis quickly exited the kitchen and was about to reach out to catch the shield but Noct dismissed the dagger and rushed to fold his arms around Gladio keeping him in the chair.

“Thanks… I didn’t want… to faceplant.” Gladio rasped out in-between breaths.   

“Sorry, I’m so sorry!  Are you okay?!” The prince asked worriedly.

“Yeah, I’m good.  It was still fun…. Just be careful… when you tickle me in that spot.”

“I noticed though! I told you I would.”

“How much time is left?”  Gladio took a deep breath and continued.  “Think you could cut me loose?”

“Screw the timer, I think you fulfilled the bet.  Specs can you hold him upright while I loosen the ropes.”

Ignis moved to crouch in front of the chair and placed his hands on Gladio’s chest to keep him from falling forward.  He could feel his heart hammering away and looked up into his face to make sure he was okay.  “Did you really have fun?”

“Yeah of course, Iris and I used to tickle each other all the time.  We don’t do it that much anymore so this was a fun break despite almost passing out.”

Noct had finished untying the ropes on one side and switched to the other.  Ignis went to stand up but Gladio put a hand on his arm and kept him in place.  “Just another minute Iggy.” 

“Of course.” Ignis smiled at him patiently waiting for Noct to finish.    

“I think I need to lay down for a bit.” Gladio announced as he stood up slowly and padded over to the couch.  “Call me when dinner’s ready.” 

Ignis stood up and turned to Noct. “I expect you to have this cleaned up like nothing purely evil just happened.” 

Gladio snickered from the couch.  “I don’t think he’s pure evil Iggy.”

“I said I was sorry! I didn’t mean to almost incapacitate my shield.” The prince interjected with a scowl.

Ignis sighed and walked back into the kitchen to finish making dinner.  He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but he suddenly became aware of a drawn out silence.  It was too quiet.  Then Noct squealed and Gladio laughed.  The prince came running into the kitchen a second later with a huge grin.  “Do I even want to know?” his advisor asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I was just making sure he was okay.”

“By tickling him again? Really, Noctis you are such a troublemaker.”

Noct inched back towards the living room and snuck back over to the couch.  Ignis ears were regaled again with a fit of giggling laughter from the shield and Noct sought refuge in the kitchen for a second time.  Only to repeat the action a few minutes later.  Ignis ignored the howl of laughter the third time and went to reprimand the prince when he heard feet shuffling behind him.

When he turned around Gladio was leaning on the counter peeking around the corner to the living room.  “Oh astrals!  You two are acting like children.” 

“Well you agreed to referee this shit show so I don’t know what that makes you.”  Gladio smirked.

“An unwilling participant, now will you get out of my kitchen so I can fix you animals dinner!”

Gladio finally looked around and blinked in surprise. “Are you making homemade ramen?”

 “Yes, I am and you are slowing me down.”

“Awww Iggy.”  Gladio grinned broadly. “You rock.” 


End file.
